2013
This is a list of various things that took place in 2013. Significant events January :*10 - Mick Foley is inducted into the 2013 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*21 - Bob Backlund is inducted into the 2013 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*28 - Trish Stratus is inducted into the 2013 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. February :*4 - Bruno Sammartino is inducted into the 2013 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*25 - Donald Trump is inducted into the 2013 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. March :*18 - Booker T is inducted into the 2013 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*24 - Kamikaze Pro is formed in England. April :*7 - The Undertaker went 21-0 at WrestleMania XXIX by defeating CM Punk June :*17 - CM Punk turns face for the first time since Raw 1000. October :*18 - Big E Langston turns face for the first time on Smackdown. December :*16 - Tons Of Funk split up. Births June :*12 - Dakari Lorenzo Green (son of Lio Rush) Deaths February :*25 - Cyclone Negro March :*5 - Paul Bearer :*21 - Bill Smithson :*29 - Reid Flair (overdose) May :*22 - Mick McManus :*26 - Hector Garza (lung cancer) June :*14 - Al Green :*24 - Jackie Fargo (pneumonia) :*28 - Matt Borne (overdose/heart disease) August :*3 - Dutch Savage (complications from a stroke) September :* Luis Martinez :*20 - Angelo Savoldi October :*15 - El Brazo November :*21 - Maurice Vachon December :*29 - Ari Romero Debuts and Returns January :* 7 - The Rock returned to RAW. :* 11 - The Rock returned to Smackdown :* 27 - Chris Jericho returned to the Royal Rumble :* 27 - The Godfather returned to the Royal Rumble :* 27 - Goldust returned to the Royal Rumble :* 28 - Brock Lesnar returned to RAW February :* 1- Jack Swagger returned to Smackdown. :* 23 - The Undertaker returned to a Smackdown live event in Waco, Texas teaming up with Sheamus vs. Damien Sandow & Wade Barrett. :*25 - Triple H returned to Raw. March :*4 - The Undertaker return to TV on Monday Night Raw. July :*8 - The Wyatt Family debut on RAW :*14 - Rob Van Dam returned to World Wrestling Entertainment at the Money in the Bank 2013 September :*30 - Primo & Epico return with a new gimmick as Los Matadores on RAW. November :*24 - Mark Henry returned at Survivor Series Events Pay-Per-View Events January :*13 - Genesis 2013 :*27 - Royal Rumble 2013 February :*17 - Elimination Chamber 2013 March :*10 - Lockdown 2013 April :*7 - WrestleMania XXIX May :*19 - Extreme Rules 2013 June :*2 - Slammiversary 2013 :*16 - WWE Payback 2013 July :*14 - Money in the Bank 2013 August :*18 - SummerSlam 2013 September :*15 - Night of Champions 2013 October :*6 - Battleground 2013 :*27 - Hell in a Cell 2013 November :*24 - Survivor Series 2013 December :*15 - TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2013 Retirements January :*14 - Eve Torres July :*15 - Mickey Keegan September :*11 - Jim Ross Title changes January :*11 - Alberto del Rio defeated Big Show on Smackdown to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. :*14 - Kaitlyn defeated Eve Torres on Raw to win the WWE Diva's Championship. :*25 - Austin Aries and Bobby Roode defeated Chavo Guerrero, Jr. & Hernandez on Impact to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. :*26 - Velvet Sky defeated Tara on Impact to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship. :*27 - The Rock defeated CM Punk at the Royal Rumble 2013 to win the WWE Championship. February :*28 - Kenny King defeated Rob Van Dam to win the TNA X-Division Championship on TNA iMPACT April :*5 - Jay Briscoe defeated Kevin Steen to win the ROH World Championship :*7 - The Miz defeated Wade Barrett to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania XXIX. :*7 - John Cena defeated The Rock to win the WWE Championship at WrestleMania XXIX. :*8 - Wade Barrett defeated The Miz to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship on Raw :*8 - Dolph Ziggler defeated Alberto Del Rio to win the World Heavyweight Championship on Raw :*15 - Kofi Kingston defeated Antonio Cesaro to win the WWE United States Championship on Raw May :*19 - Dean Ambrose defeated Kofi Kingston to win the WWE United States Championship :*19 - Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns defeated Team Hell No to win the WWE Tag Team Championship :*23 - Mickie James defeated Velvet Sky to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship June *2 - Gunner and James Storm defeated Bad Influence (Christopher Daniels and Kazarian & Chavo Guerrero and Hernandez © & Austin Aries and Bobby Roode in a Fatal Four way Elimination match to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship *2 - Chris Sabin defeated Suicide and Kenny King in an Ultimate X match to win the TNA X-Division Championship *2 - Abyss defeated Devon to win the TNA Television Championship *12 - Bo Dallas defeated Big E Langston to win the WWE NXT Championship *16 - AJ Lee defeated Kaitlyn to win the WWE Diva's Championship *16 - Alberto Del Rio defeated Dolph Ziggler to win the World Heavyweight Championship *16 - Curtis Axel defeated Wade Barrett © and The Miz to win the Intercontinental Championship *27 - Austin Aries (as Suicide) defeated Chris Sabin and Kenny King to win the TNA X-Division Championship on TNA iMPACT July *4 - Chris Sabin defeated Austin Aries and Manik to win the TNA X-Division Championship on TNA iMPACT August *15 - Bully Ray defeated Chris Sabin © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship on iMPACT! November *18 - Big E. Langston defeated Curtis Axel © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship on RAW See also Category:Wrestling Years